Bayonetta vs. Millia Rage
[[Bayonetta|'Bayonetta']] vs. [[Millia Rage|'Millia Rage']] is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! 16 competitors enter! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Bayonetta and Millia are teleported onto a rooftop, where they see a flash of light. After their eyes adjust, they realize they were teleported in front of a huge neon sign. Unbeknownst to them, they had arrived on a hotel in Reno, Nevada. “Well then,” states Bayonetta, “Shall we begin?” Don’t Blink! FIGHT!!! Bayonetta shoots at Millia, all shots being dodged as Millia charges forward. She slaps Bayonetta with her hair, followed by four kicks in quick succession. She uses her hair to hold herself as she goes for a dropping kick, but Bayonetta dodges, following up with a successive bunch of attacks with dark energy, like a rapid bunch of punches, and a gigantic fist rising from the ground. Bayonetta jumps up towards Millia for a follow up, but Millia turns her hair into the shape of a wing to hit Bayonetta away. Bayonetta is hit into a sign on the roof next to them, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Millia goes to follow. The Umbran Witch gets back on her feet, just in time to shoot at Millia as he lands. Millia blocks all the bullets with her hair. She then rides her hair like a sword to Bayonetta, who flips over the attack. When she lands, she takes out a sword and slashes at Millia, who uses her hair to propel herself out of the way. Millia then whaps Bayonetta 11 times by jabbing her hair forward in quick succession, but is stopped when Bayonetta gets out by turning into a bunch of bats. Bayonetta reappears behind Millia with a Scythe, and takes a big sweep with it. Millia steps over the blade, but is tripped by the handle. Bayonetta swings down at her opponent, but Millia rolls out of the way, gets up, and bundles her hair up like a bud, hitting Bayonetta. She then blossoms her hair like a flower, knocking Bayonetta back. “How naughty,” Bayonetta states as she punches Millia, shoots after the knockback, and turns into a wild cat to hit Millia again. Getting back into human form, Bayonetta summons a hand to grab Millia, throwing her into another sign on another roof. Bayonetta leaps over to Millia, who is finally getting up. When Bayonetta appears before her, she quickly uses her hair to grab the ground, causing a beam of light to suddenly appear. Bayonetta is caught in this. Millia then summons two long braids of hair to finish things, but notices that Bayonetta disappeared. She is suddenly stricken by a quick (and that means blurringly so) string of attacks by Bayonetta, who had used Witch Time to get out of the instant KO move. Bayonetta launches Millia in the air before spiking her down. Millia tries getting up, but… SPLAT! K.O.! Millia has been crushed to death by a giant foot that Bayonetta had summoned. Right as a battalion of police choppers arrived on the scene, Bayonetta and Millia (or what remains of her at least) are teleported away. Results This melee's winner is... Bayonetta! Voting Bayonetta must win: 15 Millia Rage must win: 4 Millia Rage must live: 4 Millia Rage must die: 11 Links Follow Bayonetta's journey here. Find the full Multiversal Tournament here.Category:Female fights Category:Platinum Games vs. Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:Arc System Works vs. Sega themed One Minute Melees